Fall To Darkness
by HimekoRose
Summary: A young woman walks into the city to find Kaiba but why who is she and what does she want with him and how is it she comes to the defence of Yugi after school when another mob attacks him to get his Egyptian God Cards.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just love to write fics about it. Kazuki Takahashi ones everything about Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**Fall To Darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Duelists**_

_**By: Himeko Rose**_

A young woman with long jet black hair with blond streaks walked across the street to get to the game shop. Her soft blue eyes looked around curiously as she walked into the shop.

"How may I help you long lady?" The owner of the shop asked when the young woman walked towards the front of the shop.

"Oh… I'm just looking." The young woman said and smiled lightly as she looked over at the old man.

"All right. Let me know if you find something." The old man said as he smiled back at the young woman.

"I'm telling you Yugi, Kaiba's gone off the deep end this time going after you." Joey said as he walked in with Yugi, Tristan, and Téa.

"Joey, Kaiba's not that bad." Yugi said as he looked over at his friends and smiled lightly.

"Watch your back though Yugi he may try something like Pegasus did." Tristan said in a slightly worried tone as they walked behind the counter to sit and talk to each other.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, but you wouldn't happen to be talking about Seto Kaiba would you…" The young woman asked curiously as she walked up to the counter so she could look at the other four.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Joey asked in a slightly annoyed tone as he looked at the young woman.

"Joey." Yugi said as he elbowed his friend slightly to get him to be polite.

"You wouldn't by chance know where I could find him would you?" The young woman asked curiously and smiled softly at the others.

"Kaiba Corps probably." Tristan said and shook his head lightly while crossing his arms.

"Why were you wanting to know?" Téa asked curiously as she looked up at the young woman slightly confused about her interest in Kaiba.

"Duel of course." The young woman said and smirked lightly as she pulled out a deck of cards. "Thank you." She said then turned and walked out of the shop.

"Well she don't know much about Kaiba if she thinks she can beat him and not know who you are Yugi." Tristan said as he looked over at Yugi and laughed a little.

"Hey don't look a gift horse in the mouth Tristan. I've been getting too much attention as of lately." Yugi said and laughed lightly then shook his head lightly.

The young woman walked down the street until she came across the building Tristan had mentioned came into view. _Well seems he's done pretty good for himself_. She thought when she stopped at the gates and looked up at the building.

"Hey lady, you a duelist?" A younger looking boy asked in a smart ass jerk tone once he saw the card she had kept in her hand when she put her deck back into her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, you got a problem with duelists?" The young woman asked curiously as she looked over at the young boy.

"Yeah all but myself that is, I'll challenge you to a duel then." The young boy said as he pulled out a due disk and his cards expecting her to accept his challenge.

"Not today kid. I've got a challenge myself to full fill." The young woman said as she looked away from the boy back towards Kaiba Corps.

"Well it's just been cancelled lady. I'm your opponent now. Besides if you're planning on challenging Kaiba don't waist your time, it's better to challenge Yugi Mutou." The boy said and laughed.

"Look kid, learn some manners. I came here to duel Seto Kaiba, and that's who I'm going to duel so bug off." The young woman said as she started to get irritated with the young arrogant boy.

"Kaiba's a has been, wanna be." The young boy said in his cocky arrogant tone.

"Kid I'm warning you now to back off if you know what's best for you." The young woman said as she turned to face the young boy staring down at him completely annoyed with him.

"Would you two mind dueling some place else. I'm trying to leave." The all too familiar voice of Seto Kaiba said in his usual annoyed tone.

"Ah yes just the man I've been waiting to see Seto Kaiba." The young woman said and started to turn around so she could see him for the first time actually being back in the city.

"Lady I told you, that has been, wanna be isn't your opponent." The young boy said before she could face Kaiba.

"Okay kid that's it. Stick your foot in your mouth, If you think your so great then you duel Seto Kaiba. If You win then I'll duel your ill-mannered self." The young woman said very agitated by this point with the boy.

"And just who said I would duel either one of you?" Kaiba asked narrowing his eyes at the two. "Now would you move."

"I know you Seto, you can't resist a duel." The young woman said and laughed lightly as she turned to face Kaiba and smiled at him while holding up the card she had been holding.

"Very few people if any call me Seto now would you move." Kaiba said annoyed with the young woman as he started to get back in his car.

"Aw, now Seto no need to be so rude to me, you know of one person that calls you Seto, you're just not thinking. I'll give you time to think on it. Then I'll come back to see you old friend." The young woman said then turned to walk away from Kaiba and the annoyingly incessant young boy.

**The Next Day**

Every thing seemed about as normal as it ever was for Yugi and his friends after school being mobbed by duelist's wanting his Egyptian God Cards.

The young woman from the day before saw the mob of duelist nearly attacking a small group of high school teens so she walked over to see what was going on.

"Yugi Mutou give me a chance to win the God Cards." The same young boy that and annoyed the young woman the day before.

"Please just one shot." Another duelist pleaded with Yugi as he stood behind Joey and Tristan.

"You all don't deserve a chance at them." The young woman said annoyed making the crowd stop it's please for their chance at Yugi.

"You're the lady from yesterday." Yugi said amazed as he looked at her around Joey and Tristan.

"This game is centered around good conduct, fair play, and mannerism. If you have none of the above you deserve no chance at the cards you seek. A mob attacking a young boy right after school shows none of the before mentioned characteristics so go home and leave Yugi Mutou alone. because he deserve no such treatment nor disrespect. He's earned his way, why don't you all try the same." The young woman said with her arms crossed looking at the crowd annoyed, and a dueling disk on her left arm.

"You sure talk a lot lady, what are you here for then?" A duelist asked in a really ticked tone.

"To duel with Seto Kaiba, and that is it at this moment." The young woman said as she looked around at the crowd since she had some how worked her way between Joey and Tristan and the crowd.

"You can't be much of a duelist if you wish to duel with that has been Kaiba." Another young woman said from the middle of the crowd.

"I shall not even dignify that with a response." The young woman said and sighed lightly looking down at her duel disk. "What happened to the once proud and honorable duelist?" She asked herself then shook her head slightly.

"Honor is only received though duels." A older man said with dark sunglasses on and a black leather jacket.

"And that barbarian mentality is what starts wars. But if you wish to duel go through me to get to Mr. Wheeler then duel him to get to the young Mr. Mutou." The young woman said and for the first time smirked lightly at the crowd.

"Fine what ever girlie." The same man said as he readied his duel disk for a shot at the young woman then Yugi.

"Hey how'd I get into this?" Joey asked as he watched the young woman confused. "And who are you?"

"Don't worry Mr. Wheeler, I shall not loose hence you don't need your duel disk out." The young woman said confidently as she started at the man before her. "And as for my name, it is Kimi Yasuo." She said and smiled lightly back at Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi.

"Kimi Yasuo, but she's never lost a duel." The man standing in front of her said as he kind of backed away from her. "You are Kimi Yasuo." He said amazed and confused.

"Yes, that is my name I believe you have me at a disadvantage and actually I would like to keep it that way." Kimi said when she looked back at the crowd to see it smaller then it had started out as.

"She's never lost a duel… Even I've lost duels…" Yugi said amazed as he looked up at Kimi.

"Ah yes I guess this means you can go home now Mr. Mutou, I do not believe they shall bother you anymore." Kimi said and smiled as she turned around and looked at Yugi and his friends since the mob had given up and walked off.

"You're Kimi Yasuo, the best and most honorable of duelists." Joey said stunned as he looked at her then back at the others.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler, I hate stating my name. I always have to prove it's me." Kimi said and sighed lightly then shrugged. "Oh well, be more careful at leaving school Mr. Mutou. Now if you shall excuse me I have a meeting I have yet to accomplish." She said then turned to leave the small group of friends.

"Wait if you're that good why don't you want to duel Yugi, he is the champion at the moment." Tristan said confused as he stepped up towards the young woman which made her stop.

"I do intend on eventually dueling with Mr. Mutou, but not at this time, I came back to duel with Seto Kaiba first." Kimi said and looked back at the others and smiled. "It tis personal if you don't mind with that Mr. Taylor." She said and turned to leave again.

"Well it can't be a grudge duel for a previous defeat because she's undefeated." Joey said confused as he looked down at Yugi curiously.

"I don't know what's going on any more then you guy's do." Yugi said and laughed lightly then started to go towards the game shop with his friends behind him like usual. But today their main topic of conversation was Miss Kimi Yasuo.


End file.
